


What Forces Us Apart Brings Us Together

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has grown up, and now holds rank in the Imperial Army. A captured rebel stirs up old feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Forces Us Apart Brings Us Together

“Sir, the prisoner is ready for interrogation.”

Eridan moved back from his desk, housing intricate plans of attack drawn out on gigantic maps. He checked to make sure his uniform was in order. On one side of his jacket, his medals and rank were displayed, an array of colors and badges that told anyone who saw it that he was a very high-ranking official and was not to be toyed with. Last he donned his uniform cap, and departed his quarters to the interrogation room, the reporting soldier following close.

“Where was the rebel found?”

“Sir. He stowed away onboard. We found some blueprints for weaponry on his person and a signal to call on his cohorts.”

“Did you confiscate the items?”

“We did, Sir.”

“I’d like to see them before we do anything presumptuous, like assume this signal is meant to summon his accomplices. It could very well be a bomb.”

“S-Sir.” The soldier nodded.

They arrived at the interrogation room and the soldier departed to retrieve the confiscated items, while Eridan went inside. He found the captured rebel tied to a chair, his head hung heavily as a cloud of defeat hung about him.

Eridan stood in front of him, the heels of his boots clicking together as he looked down on this miserable character.

“So you were found on board the ship.” Eridan started, “If you cooperate, I may let you go. But if you don’t, rest assured, the consequences will be dire. Tell me, how long have you been on the ship?”

He said nothing.

“…Where did you board? Did you slip past some soldiers, find an opening in the construction?”

Not a word.

“If you have nothing to say for yourself, I have no problems calling the Executioner in here to deal with you.”

“…Hi, Eridan.” The rebel looked up at him, and Eridan found himself looking into the tired red eyes of his childhood matesprit. His blood ran cold as his eyes grew wide in horrorstruck realization.

“…Karkat.” He whispered the name he hadn’t said or even thought of in sweeps upon sweeps. He felt uncomfortable suddenly, like he was a child playing dress up in the uniform of an adult troll. His throat had gone dry, and terrible, horrible truths about war were suddenly making themselves very apparent to him. His former matesprit (although they’d never really formally broken up and since then Eridan simply hadn’t had the time to dedicate to a matesprit) was now his enemy. It was Eridan’s job to extract information from him, and then either disable him and turn him lose, or make sure he was no longer a threat.

“…Oh god.” Eridan stared down at him, feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach as memories came washing back over him. Talking for hours, watching endless romantic comedies with him and pretending they hated them but they secretly both loved them, falling asleep with his head on Karkat’s shoulder then waking up in his recouperacoon with the other troll’s arms wrapped tightly, desperately around his waist.

There was a knock at the door and the soldier returned, carrying the signal he’d mentioned, which Eridan took before dismissing the soldier.

Eridan stared at it, tears prickling his eyes. He knew what he was expected to do, and he knew what he had to do to protect the Empress. The rebel force that went against her was growing in number by the day, and soon enough they might be an actual threat. He had to kill him.

But he couldn’t.

Eridan went around behind Karkat and untied him, hurriedly pulling him into his arms. Karkat returned the desperate embrace, his head barely reaching the top of Eridan’s chest.

Through the tears that were starting to cloud his vision, Eridan managed a small laugh.

“Did you grow at _all?_ ”

“Fuck you.”

Eridan smiled and enjoyed the embrace for just a minute longer before he gathered Karkat’s wrists behind his back, and marched him out of the room, putting a stern look back on his face.

The soldiers posted outside the interrogation room chuckled, watching Eridan leading Karkat away.

“Dead man walking!” One of them crowed, and Eridan neither denied nor confirmed it.

He walked Karkat to the ship bay, quickly punching in the codes to activate an escape pod, his heart thundering in his chest as he turned to Karkat.

“Karkat, I never stopped loving you, and I never will. But if you’re captured again, I’ll… I’ll have no choice.”

“I know. I understand.” He nodded, tears prickling in his own eyes. Eridan pressed a kiss to his lips, stroking a hand fondly over his messy hair, his fingers remembering the feel of his nubby little horns.

“I love you. Now go.” Eridan pushed the signal into Karkat’s hands and shooed him into the ship.

“I love you too, Eridan.” Karkat said, aching at the thought that this might very well be the last time they saw each other. He shut the doors and powered up the ship, Eridan watching as he took off, and disappeared into the black of space.


End file.
